Diesel engine use for passenger car applications is increasing due to the benefit of better fuel economy. Further, gasoline engines are increasing compression ratios to improve the fuel efficiency. As a result, diesel and gasoline engine accessory drive systems have to overcome the vibrations of greater magnitude from crankshafts due to above mentioned changes in engines.
Due to increased crankshaft vibration plus high acceleration/deceleration rates and high alternator inertia the engine accessory drive system is often experiencing belt chirp noise due to belt slip. This will also reduce the belt operating life.
Crankshaft isolators/decouplers and alternator decouplers/isolators have been widely used for engines with high angular vibration to filter out vibration in engine operation speed range and to also control belt chirp.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,227 which discloses a decoupler for an alternator pulley in a serpentine drive system has a resilient, helical spring member that couples the alternator pulley with a hub structure through a spring retaining member. A bushing is disposed between the spring retaining member and the hub structure to facilitate sliding engagement therebetween. An annular sleeve member is disposed between the spring member and the alternator pulley to facilitate sliding engagement therebetween. The spring member is connected at one end thereof to the hub structure and connected at an opposite end thereof to the spring retaining member. The resilient spring member transmits the driven rotational movements of the alternator pulley by the serpentine belt to the hub structure such that the alternator shaft is rotated in the same direction as the alternator pulley while being capable of instantaneous relative resilient movements in opposite directions with respect to the alternator pulley during the driven rotational movement.
What is needed is an isolating decoupler comprising a wrap spring, the wrap spring comprising a variable cross-section having a first cross sectional dimension and a second cross sectional dimension. The present invention meets this need.